Early Morning
by EqualityDork
Summary: Merlin goes to wake up Arthur who has a serius case of morning wood


Early Morning

Merthur Fanfic By: Juliet R

MERLIN

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! This is my first Merthur fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it! Also I hate to ask but my girlfriend's uncle has been diagnosed with stage 4 cancer and I really want to do all I can to help him- he's a great guy and has four children who are all really sweet so if any of you can donate even just a dollar to their family who are trying to pay for his medical expenses I would really appriciate it! The web adress is: www .youcaring . com(slash) shanaroydavisfund

Thank you all and I hope you like the fic!

Merlin walked into the castle, stifling a yawn as he strode through the front gates. The young warlock had been up late the previous night cleaning the prince's armor.

"Good morning Merlin!" Gwen greeted as she passed the wizard, bundled up sheets in her arms.

"Morning!" He shouted back with a smile and short wave before leaping up the tower steps two at a time.

He took a left and spun into the kitchen, snatching up the sire's breakfast tray and smiling to the chef who in return glared at the servant with as much venom she could muster. "Good morning!" He said as a courtesy, unsurprised when he did not receive one back. The manservant shrugged off her glare and smiled- just another day in the life of Arthur's servant, Merlin.

Walking down the hallway Merlin nodded to any and all passerby's with his usual friendly aura. The warlock turned right on his heel and into a more secluded hall where prince Arthur's chambers were.

Finally Merlin reached his destination and walked into the room, not bothering to knock since he knew his sire would still be asleep. Gently, the manservant set down the tray on the table and shuffled over to the windows where he would soon pull back the curtains. However, like every morning, Merlin stood between the window and the unconscious man he was in love with, simply observing as the blonde slept.

Blue eyes trailed across Arthur's body, starting with his mused hair, over to his slightly parted lips, down his rising and falling chest, across his- oh. Merlin's breath hitched at the realization of his sire's morning wood.

Well, that was certainly new.

The prince shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, his breathing becoming more erratic. The warlock stepped closer to the prince.

"Arthur?" He whispered, a hint of worry in his voice.

Said noble arched his back and moaned an incoherent response, the blanket beginning to slip off of his body as he moved. "Oh god..." Merlin groaned to himself, feeling his pants tighten. "You're going to be the death of me..." The servant whispered as he fell to his knees at the edge of the bed, his head level with the bulge in the prince's pants.

"As your servant it is my duty to take care of you, sire. In any way necessary..." He stated matter of factually to the unconscious man.

"No objections? All right, then" Merlin mumbled, lifting up the blanket and letting it fall to the floor.

Gently, the wizard unfastened the prince's pants and slid his hand inside, stopping when it wrapped around the other man's throbbing member. He paused for a second and glanced up at the sleeping noble who was letting out little whimpers.

Encouraged, Merlin pulled out the hard cock and licked his lips, suddenly realizing just how badly he wanted this. To be here, with this man, touching him, loving him...

Pressed for time, the warlock slipped his lips around Arthur's member, lapping his tongue against the underside as he engulfed it as far as he could, using his hand to caress the base he couldn't reach. Immediately the prince's hips bucked up into the heat, a low moan echoing in the otherwise silent room. A hand subconsciously came up to entangle itself in black locks of hair.

"nnngh... Merlin..."

Said man shot up immediately, light blue meeting lustful dark blue. The prince narrowed his eyes, his slightly chapped lips still parted.

_"_Please_,_ Merlin... god- please don't stop..." He begged, face flushed.

The manservant immediately went back to work, slipping the cock back into his mouth.

It only took a few more seconds before Arthur moaned and began tugging at the black hair, signaling he was about to release. Despite his efforts Merlin stayed where he was, running his tongue over the slit of Arthur's member just as hot come rushed into his mouth. When Arthur's cock was done Merlin let go with an echoing pop, swallowing the evidence.

"I'll-" Arthur began to offer, sitting upright- prepared to lunge over when-

"I kind of... well, I came in my pants." Merlin said with a crooked smile, sliding his sire's cock back into his pants.

The prince stared with wide eyes, his cheeks bright red.

"Oh... well, right... alright then..." The prince fumbled with words, sinking back into the bed. "Umm... you look tired... want to...?" Arthur suggested, patting the empty space next to him.

"Oh no sire, I couldn't! There's breakfast waiting for you-" The servant began to rambling, gesturing around the room as if that would help.

The prince scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Merlin, I order you to sleep with me."

The warlock smiled and slipped into the bed, spooning the prince who had rolled over on his side. "Are you sexually harassing me, my lord?" The manservant joked, grunting when he was elbowed in the gut.

"Says the servant who just sucked me off while I was trying to sleep."

Merlin simple shrugged in response, brushing his nose against the nape of Arthur's neck.

"By the way, what were you dreaming about? You were rock hard before I even touched you"

"Merlin..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut. Up."

THE END

Author's note: Thank you all for reading!

www .youcaring . com(slash) shanaroydavisfund


End file.
